fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Down the Rabbit Hole (Olivia version 2)
Christopher Storm presents Olivia in Wonderland Starring Nev Scharrel as Olivia Flaversham Katie Lopez as the singing voice of Olivia Flaversham Russi Taylor as Miss Bianca Richard Libertini as Dijon the Thief Rowan Atkinson as Zazu Jess Harnell as Br'er Rabbit Frank Welker as Br'er Frog Dan Aykroyd as Yogi Bear Justin Timberlake as Boo Boo Bear Burt Reynolds as Charlie B. Barkin Maurice LaMarche as Itchy Will Ryan as Digit Gail Webster as Queen Aleena Christopher Plummer as the Grand Duke of Owls Eddie Murphy as Mushu Annie Golden as Marina Josh Gad as Olaf Ernie Sabella as Pumbaa Nathan Lane as Timon Jim Cummings Ray Susan Sarandon as Queen Narissa and Peter Bartlett as Lawrence Chorus: Olivia in Wonderland Male Chorus: How do you get to Wonderland? Chorus: Over the hills or underland Or just behind a tree? When clouds go rolling by Male Chorus: They roll away and leave the sky Chorus: Where is the land beyond the eye The people cannot see? Where can it be? Male Chorus: Where do stars go? Where is the crescent moon? Female Chorus: They must be somewhere in the sunny afternoon Chorus: Olivia in Wonderland Female Chorus: Where is the path to Wonderland? Chorus: Over the hill or here or there I wonder where One sunny day in England, there were a lot of activities in the park. Toons were either playing games or fishing in the pond. Sitting under a tree was a female white mouse, wearing a purple cap and a matching kerchief tied in a bow at the front. Her name was Miss Bianca, and she was currently reading a history book. "...leaders, and head been of late much accustomed to usurpation and conquest. Crash Bandicoot and Spyro the Dragon, the earls of Toonia and Toonance declared for him, and even Sly Cooper-" Bianca was cut off when a shoe waved at her face. "Olivia!" Sitting on a branch was a mouseling. The mouseling — a young girl of 5 — was very small and slim for her age, with tan fur covering her body and a wave of matching fur-hair adorning the top of her round head, along with a pair of large, curvy ears — complete with pink ear innards — on top of either side of her head. A small white bucktooth can sometimes be seen sticking out from her upper lip. A little dark red heart-shaped nose poked out from between two chocolate brown eyes, which sparkled with a youthful gleam, her cheeks were wide and curvy, and her small limbs ended in small hands and feet. A pair of white panties was set between her legs and fastened at her waist. Tucked behind her left ear was a big red hair-bow that complemented her outfit — a pair of white bloomers both covering the bottom half of her stomach and with frills going down to her knees and a blue jumper dress that went down to her knees over a white blouse with short, puffy sleeves (that is similar to Dorothy Gale's dress, without the checkered pattern, of course) — which went well with the white socks and black Mary Jane shoes covering her feet. Her name was Olivia Flaversham, Bianca's daughter. Right now, she was making a daisy chain rather than listening to Bianca. Accompanying her on a branch was a puppy with gray fur, a dark red nose, brown eyes, a white muzzle and underbelly, and taupe spots and markings at the ends of the ears, back, and short tail. Her name was Pooka. "I'm listening," Olivia told Bianca in a bored voice. As Olivia continued making her daisy chain, Bianca continues reading. "And even Sly Cooper, the archbishop of Toonterbury, agreed to meet with Jumping Flash and offered him the crown." Meanwhile, Olivia placed her completed daisy chain on Pooka's head, who shook it off onto Bianca's head. Olivia giggled, but Bianca shouted, "Olivia! Will you please pay attention to your history lesson?" "I'm sorry, Mommy." Olivia apologized. "But how can I possibly pay attention to a book with no pictures in it?" "My dear child, there are a lot of great books in this world without pictures." Bianca responded. Olivia rolled her eyes. "In this world, perhaps. But in my world, the books would be nothing but pictures." "Your world?" Bianca asked with a laugh. "What nonsense." Then an idea sprung in Olivia's head. She picked up Pooka and set her on her lap. "That's it, Pooka! If I had a world of my own, everything would be nonsense." Pooka nodded in agreement. "Nothing would be what it is, because everything would be what it isn't," Olivia continued. This perplexed Pooka, who shook her head in confusion. "And in the opposite way, what it is, it wouldn't be, and what it wouldn't be, it would. You see?" asked Olivia asked, and Pooka nodded and barked. Olivia jumped down to the ground, and Bianca was too busy reading to notice. "In my world," Olivia said, "You wouldn't say woof. You'd say, 'Yes, Miss Olivia.'" Pooka barked. "Oh, but you would." Olivia said as she picked up her dog. She started to walk away. "You'd be just like people, Pooka, and all the other animals too." She put Pooka down in a flower bed, as Olivia said, "Why, in my world..." Olivia: Cats and rabbits Would reside in fancy little houses And be dressed in hats and shoes and trousers. Olivia drops a flower on Pooka and she bats it away. Olivia lies down in the daisy field. Olivia: In a world of my own All the flowers Would have very extra special powers They would sit and talk to me for hours When I'm lonely in a world of my own A bluebird lands in a tree and begins to chirp. Olivia: There'd be new birds Lots of nice and friendly howdy-do birds The bird goes to a small pond and splashes around in it. Olivia: Everyone would have a dozen bluebirds The bird flew back to the branch and dried itself off. Olivia: Within that world of my own I could listen to a babbling brook And hear a song that I could understand Olivia and Pooka lie down on the riverbank. Olivia: I keep wishing it could be that way Because my world would be a wonderland As the song ended, Olivia closed her eyes and touched a river and her reflection rippled. Suddenly, a new reflection formed farther down the river. Pooka's jaws dropped and she did take a double take. The reflection was an Arabic dog with light brown fur and a black nose and ears, wearing loose clothing. His name was Dijon the Thief. He had his eyes closed as he walked and whistled a tune. Pooka started to tug on Olivia as she barked loudly, trying to get the mouse's attention. "Oh, Pooka," Olivia said. "It's just an Arabic dog with loose clothing..." Her eyes snapped open and she too did a double take with a surprised look on her face. Dijon pulled out a pocket watch from his pocket, as Olivia added in surprise, "And a watch!" Dijon looked at the watch and a look of shock appeared on his face. "Oh, my goodness!" Dijon exclaimed. He began to run away, as he yelled, "I'm late, I'm late, I'm late!" "Now this is curious," Olivia. "What could an Arabic dog possibly be late for?" She got up and started to follow the dog, and Pooka followed her owner, as Olivia yelled, "Please, sir!" Dijon: I'm late, I'm late For a very important date No time to say hello, good-bye! I'm late, I'm late, I'm late! As he disappeared over a hill, Olivia stopped and said to her dog, "It must be awfully important, like a party or something!" Then she yelled, as she and Pooka chased after him, "Mister Dijon! Wait!" Dijon: No, no, no, no, no, no, no I'm overdue! I'm really in a stew! Dijon reached a hole in the side of a hill and turned. Dijon: No time to say good-bye, hello! I'm late, I'm late, I'm late! He jumped into the hole and disappeared again. Olivia and Pooka ran to the rabbit hole and Olivia got down on her knees. "My, what a peculiar place to have a party," she said, and Pooka barked in agreement. Olivia started to crawl into the hole and was surprised to be at the front of a long tunnel. "You know, Pooka, we really shouldn't...uh...uh...be doing this..." Olivia said, as she squeezed into the tunnel. "After all, we haven't been invited!" She did fit, but she was a tad too big, as she crawled down the tunnel and added, "And curiosity often leads to TROUBLLLLLLEEEE!" The reason why she had suddenly screamed because she had fallen. The tunnel had led to another large hole. Pooka was lucky enough not to fall also, as she watched Olivia fell down, rapidly. "Good-bye, Pooka!" Olivia shouted, as she fell into the darkness and the mouse and dog waved to each other. "GOOD-BYYYYEEE!" Category:Fan Fiction Category:Alice in Wonderland Movie Spoofs Category:Alice in Wonderland Movies Category:Alice in Wonderland Movies Spoof Category:Songs Category:Hero/Heroine Songs Category:Alice in Wonderland Fanmakes